narutoradora!
by blackflashingfox
Summary: different reality
1. Chapter 1

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

'It's just another ordinary day'. A evil eyed kid thought to his self as he walked out of his house. He just got to the side walk when he caught sight of someone moving stuff from a moving van into one of the apartments. The person had spiky blond hair, whiskers and blue eyes. He grabbed a box and nearly fell, but ruugy got over to him before it happened and grabbed the other end.

The person looked surprised at his action and gave him a foxy grin. "Thanks." They then started moving stuff into the apartment. Once they were done the blond gave ruugy a bottle water and 2000 yen for his help. "The names naruto." He said sitting beside him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm ruugy, your neighbor." He said with a nod. He then saw a picture of four. One was a kid version of the blond on the shoulders of another blond without whiskers. A women with straight long red hair holing the shoulders of another girl with long blond hair. "This your family?" He asked picking it up.

Naruto looked at the picture and grew a sadden expression. "That was my family, they died a few years after that. The girl you see with the blond hair was my younger sister. She may be taller than me then, but I passed her not long after that."

Ruugy looked confused at what he meant. "What do you mean was? Did you run away or did they abandon you?"

"Neither," was his answer. "They were killed, and I was left alone. I've took care of my self ever scents." He said putting his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling with a far away look.

Ruugy grew sad. "I'm sorry to hear that." He then got up and started to leave. "Ill see you around. I have to get to school before I'm late." With that he ran out the door.

School

Ruugy walked down the hallway, hearing people talk about him and his eyes. He closed them and continued walking until he ran into something. He looked around as whispers went on about the two most dangerous people clashing. The dragon and the plum top taiga. He looked confused and looked down to see a girl rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry I didn't-" He started but she punched him in the jaw. Everyone were all gathering around to see the fight. As he fell back he was caught by a blond.

"And I thought you were one that didn't start fights?" He asked then looked at the girl. "And you, tell me, why punch him when he was apologizing? Are you really the kind to just fight first ask later." He then took a stance and held out his hand. "If so, fight me!"

The girl remained quiet then took her stance and charged at him. she went for a arm thrust but he blocked it with his extended hand and went for his own arm thrust. Barely dodged as he hit her shoulder, dislocating it. He then leg swiped her and as she fell he placed his hand on her neck and increased the impact by slamming her down. As she hit the ground she spat some blood and he had one knee on her cheek.

Everyone was in shock. The new kid took down the strongest person in the school, the plump top taiga, faster than the eye could see. "Now are you going to be a good girl?" He asked.

She remained quiet but nodded and he got up off her. She stood up and started to walk away and he did another arm thrust to the back of her shoulder and everyone heard a loud pop sound come from her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and hate. "What was that for?" She yelled at him.

"What? I just fixed your shoulder, wouldn't want you to lose your arm would we?" He said walking passed the crowd and into a classroom. Not long as he sat down everyone was on him and he grew annoyed.

Not long ruugy walked up to him and held out his hand to him. "thanks". Naruto shook his hand and nodded. "Where did you learn to fight like that, I've never seen someone with speed like yours before?" He asked hoping to keep the conversation up.

"When I was little my parents took me to this judo place and I mixed some arts that I saw." He answered as everyone were going aw. He then grew a tic mark and looked at the crowd behind him. "will you all get a life!" Naruto yelled making everyone flinch and go back to what they were doing.

Ruugy looked over to the door and saw a kid with glasses walk in and over to them. "Aw, we have a new student." He said with a smile. He held out his hand to naruto. "I'm Kitamuru, vice president of the school-"

"I've heard it all before, you hear about a fight and you want me to join." He took his hand and shook it. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. New student here." He then looked at him with a grin as he saw him pouting. "Don't worry, I'm sure were going to be good friends."

xxxxxxxxxx

sorry for taking it down, i wasn't ready to put it up yet but my partner decided to put it up before it was ready, again sorry

P.S. no bad coments


	2. Chapter 2

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

A few days had passed and naruto was known as the prancing kid from hell. He had pranced every teacher and janitor in ways that made them flinch when his name was spoken and he was loving every moment of it.

Naruto and ruugy were leaving until naruto realized there bags was still in class. "Hey you go on a head, ill go get our bags." He said walking back.

He came across the class room and stared at the door with a confused look as he heard what sounded like a struggle. He opened the door and saw the locker just fly to the other side of the room. The door to it opened and taiga rolled out of it and looked liked she was pouting. "What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know what, I don't want to know." He then proceeded to his, ruugy's, and someone else's bag. He picked up ruugy's bag first then his. As soon as he turned, taiga grabbed his bag and tried to take it from him confusing him. he then picked her up by the shirt collar and placed her back in the locker and ran off, ignoring the angry shouting from the girl.

Home

Naruto was still confused on why she tried to take his bag, or was it ruugy's? he made him self some instant ramen and then proceeded to bed. About an hour later he heard the front door open and he leaped off the bed to his dresser, grabbing his fathers kunai that he got for his 6th birth day, he went over to the door and waited for the attacker.

As soon as his door opened he kicked the person in the head forcing them back. she attacked with a kendo stick but he deflected with his kunai. She went on a borage of attack and naruto kept deflecting. Naruto grabbed the stick and brought the person close putting the kunai up to there jugular.

He was about to kill them until a car passed by. The light in the window showed a scared, teary eyed girl. Naruto dropped the kunai once he saw who it was. "T-taiga?"

noticing the shock look she used it to her advantage and freed her kendo stick and attacked once more, but he caught it with one hand and threw her over to the bed. He jumped on top of her with his hand on her mouth and the other on her wrist.

"What the hell do you think your doing in my apartment, I could of killed you." He yelled at her. She couldn't say a thing because she was scared because of his eyes. One seconded they were baby blue, the next they were red slanted. He sighed then and got off her taking the wooden sword with him. "answer me and ill give this back." she reached for it but he held it up high. "No, answers, then toy, deal?"

She nodded and sat on his bed waiting for the questions. "Why did you break into my house?"

She started to blush then looked away and answered. "Its embarrassing to tell."

"And why is that? Its not like you put a love letter in my bag is it?" He said making her flinch and go wide eyed. "That's it isn't it?" She nodded as he face palmed. "And how do you know where I live?"

She pointed next door. "I live there." She said shocking naruto.

"Wait, what? Your telling me you're the person living in that place? The room that nearly made me vomit just by passing it?" She nodded. "Did something or someone die in there, because that's what it smells like." She got mad and tried to punch him, but he caught it. "Calm down chibi-chan you don't want a war that you cant win do you?"

She sighed then relaxed. "Can I just see your bag and-"before she finished the bag was in her face.

"Here, ill leave and let you have your privacy." He said stepping out of his room. He waited and started hearing stuff being moved around and tried to get back in but found it locked. He then took a step back and kicked the door off the hedges'. "What do you-"he started until he saw his family picture cracked on the floor.

Taiga took notice of this and looked sad. "Sorry, I-"

"Get out!" Naruto said in a low voice. She stood there confused. "Are you stupid? I said get the hell out!" He yelled with anger and tears in his eyes.

"But what about the letter?" She started but he grabbed her by the collar ad brought her to his face.

"I could give a rats ass about a love letter. You broke the only picture frame my mother gave me, the only reminder I have of her and my sister." He pulled out the kunai. "This is my reminder of my father. For all we know it might be over at ruugys place." He dragged her out and threw her out then slammed the door shut.

He put the broken picture in a cover and went over to ruugy's house hoping that he could help him fix it. As soon as he got there he saw taiga jump in his window. He rushed in and stopped her from killing him in his sleep. "If you want to go to jail be my guest, but do it to someone else!" He whispered dragging her back to her place. In the corner of his eye he was the letter and took it from the bag.

As soon as they got to her place naruto threw up in her bathroom. He came out and looked at her as she had a disappointed look. "What's with that look chibi-chan?" He asked still mad at the girl.

"I didn't get the letter." She pouted, but then she was popped in the head with some paper. She looked at him ready to yell but stopped once she saw the letter. "You had it?" She yelled taking it, but he held on and it tore reviling that nothing was in it. "I-I'm so worthless, I cant talk to him and I forgot to put the stupid letter in the envelope." She sobbed falling to her knees covering her face. "I'm worthless, I'm worthless, I'm worthless." She repeated.

Naruto rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Your not the worthless one," he started making her stop. "I am. I watched my dad get shot, my mother decapitated, and my little sister raped while I was hanging by my neck. Once he was done he stabbed her over and over with a grin that ill never forget." He took a deep breath and tightened his grip. "If you want to see a worthless person then look at me, I let my family die while you forgot something. Its in human nature to forget things, but to watch your family die." He said sobbing. "The worst part of it was that it was my best friend that did it, all because his brothers massacre."

She was stunned, what she did was a mistake that could be fixed. But him, his family was taken by jealousy of a friend. "Was he caught?" She asked tightened there hug.

"No, and if I do find him." He stopped and ended the hug. "Ill kill him. but first, lets give this guy you like something he deserves." He said with a grin and tears escaping his eyes. "I promise to help you, and I never go back on my word."

She went wide eyed at this then narrowed them. "What's the catch?" She asked receiving a bop on her head.

"There is none, just go with it." He then heard his stomach growl then hers. "Wow, I guess were both hungry. Ill make us something to eat." He said getting up and going to his place for his ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

Its been a week scents Naruto has started helping taiga with her crush problems. They have done rehearses over and over so she could confuse to him. naruto and taiga sat in her room full of manikins. "Are you sure that this is necessary? It really makes no scents to do this." She asked her blond love doctor.

"Trust me, I may not know if you have stage fright but this might come in handy if you decide to ask someone else in front of a crowd." He said setting the last manikin up. It looked just like kitamuru.

"When were done, you have to teach me how to do that with manikin's." she said blushing looking at her maniamuru.

"I might, but first you have to start dating him." naruto said going to the crowd and grabbing some strings and start pulling them making them move every now and then. "Come on, now's your chance to ask him!" he then pressed a button on the stereo and it sounded like a crowd going off.

She was impressed that she really thought that they were alive. She started blushing as she saw the kitamuru start to move. "K-kitamuru, I-I-I l-lov-love you." She said quietly that it couldn't be heard.

"Louder!" naruto yelled at her. She glaired at him then drew in a breath and let it all out. "KITAMURU, I LOVE YOU. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" She yelled loud enough that the stereo was like a whisper to it.

Naruto gave her his famous grin and stopped moving the manikins. "Good job, now alls that's left is to do it for real." He then picked up the manikins and walked out. "Well, ill see you at school. I have to return these."

School

Taiga got to school with only one thing on her mind, asking kitamuru out. But she was surprised to see naruto talking to him heading over in her direction. "I'm telling you, ramen is food given from the gods. If you can show or make me something better than ramen, ill join the student council with you, deal?"

Kitamuru gave him a smile then nodded. "Deal, ill show you the best food in town tomorrow." He then spotted taiga then waved at her. "Aw, good-"

"K-kitamuru-kun, c-can I have a-a word with you?" She asked blushing. He nodded and he turned to naruto only to find him gone and a manikin in his place with a letter there in its hand, holding it out to him. he took it and read it.

"Dear kitamuru"

"Had to leave before you started talking to taiga. Have fun."

"P.s. you know where to find me."

"P.s.s ramen is still the best"

At the bottom of it showed a chibi naruto eating ramen. 'He'll never be convinced, but its worth a shot. Now what did naruto's girl want to talk about? She may be dating naruto, but he's my friend. If she asks me out I have to turn her down for him.' kitamuru thought following her never noticing naruto coming back and getting the manikin with a grin.

Behind the school

He followed her wanting to know what she wanted. She came to a stop and turned to face him. she turned as red as a tomato and drew in a deep breath. "Kitamuru-kun, I-I love you, will you go out with me!" She yelled bowing.

She awaited for an answer but it didn't come. She looked up and saw him just standing there. She stood up straight and took a step forwarded. "No, I'm sorry but I cant go out with you. Naruto is a friend of mine and if I do that he'll get mad at me for taking you from him. you two make a great pair, so don't throw it away." He then turned and walked away waving. "Ill keep this between the both of us."

Taiga stood there frozen. After all the work she put into it she was rejected. She turned to walk away but she heard yelling and turned to see naruto running from someone. She got a good look at the person and found it to be her best friend minorin. Naruto wasn't looking where he was running ran right into a wall a few seconds too late of the ally way.

Minorin stopped an looked at the blond. "Uzumaki-san?" She asked and he twitched. She grabbed his leg and started dragging him off. "Come on, uzumaki-san you have to put the manikins back where they go, and clean up the halls from your latest pranks." She ordered and could hear him mumbling to his self about ramen and crazy girls.

After seeing this taiga giggled getting there attention. Naruto saw her and smiled. "Hey, taiga, how did it go?" He asked hoping to distract minorin.

She started dragging him again. "Oh no you don't, you can play with your girlfriend later." Naruto and taiga went wide eyed at this and yelled in sync with each other.

"Shes/hes not my boyfriend/girlfriend!"

Minorin shook her head ignoring them and looked naruto dead in the eyes. "Uzumaki-san! While you two are dating I would like for you to take care of her for me, understand?" She asked glairing at him. naruto being smart not to get on her bad side nodded. She let him go and walked away. "Good, ill see you two in class. And you better take her out to places every now and then."

Naruto looked at taiga confused, but decided to change the subject. "So did you confess to him?" he asked and she started crying again. He stood up and hugged her. "Its ok, ill convince him that you're the one for him. he let go and left her. Besides, you're a tiger and I'm your kitsue love doctor." He then ran to class.

"NARUTO!" came a yell and minorin running after him. "get back here and clean your messes!"


	4. Chapter 4

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

All day naruto was bugged about him and taiga dating. He pranced the whole school for it. Every one besides him, ruugy, and taiga, were the only ones who weren't wearing a pink(guys) or red(females). Ruugy was just glad that he didn't talk to the couple today.

Until they walked home that was

Taiga and naruto were walking home together, but at a distance. Ruugy, stayed after school but ended up running because it started raining and bumped into taiga and she fell on naruto causing him to drop his umbrella. He picked ruugy up off taiga and helped her up. "Watch where your going ruugy!" Taiga yelled as she became wet.

"S-sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He then called for his death wish. "Are you two dating?"

Both naruto and taiga stopped. Taiga ran to go strangle him and naruto held her back. "ILL KILL YOU RUUGY!" She yelled as naruto tried to hold her back, ruugy was scared out of his mind.

"Ruugy, you better run!" Naruto warned. "I cant hold her back any-" as soon as he said that his grip on the wet girl let loose and he fell into the street. There were a pair of bright lights and the next naruto was hit flying in the air.

Taiga finaly got a hold of ruugy and started punching him. she heard a car stomp on the breaks and turned to see naruto in the street behind the car with blood flowing from his body. She slammed ruugy into the ground and went to go check on him and found he was barely breathing. She turns to ruugy and finds him on the phone with someone along with the driver. She looks back at naruto, then her hands and sees his blood and she freaks out that she had just lost a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

'Where am I?' naruto thought as he barely opened his eyes and saw a bright light at a end of a tunnel. 'Am I dead? Have I finally passed on to be with my family?' He thought haply. At the end of the light stood his father, mother and his little sister who was all grown up. He grew a smile and move towards them, only that he couldn't move.

"Naruto!" his father called his name. "your time isn't here yet."

"You have something more important to do big bro!" his sister yelled as he started to fade.

"We love you." Was the only thing that his mother said.

Awake and alive

"NO!" naruto shouted sitting up then falls back down due to the pain. He grunts and looks around and finds that he was in the hospital an not dead. He then places his hands on his head and breaks down in a fit of tears.

Ruugy, taiga, kitamuru, and minorin waited out side his room until he awoke. They heard him yell then fall into a fit of tears. Both taiga and ruugy kept them out because they knew why he was crying.

"Why." naruto said. "Why am I still alive, every suicide attempt I make, every ascendant I go threw I come out alive." He said in between sobs. "WHY CANT I JUST DIE! He yelled. I want to be with them, to be a family again, But no. sasuke just had to be jalousie because his brother became a killer. I swear, ill kill him." he then calmed down. "All of this is because of that thing." He whispered and fell back to sleep.

Minorin and kitamuru were looking at each other at the news they just heard. They looked at ruugy and taiga then backed off. "So, this is where naruto has been." A voice came from the next room. The person walked out with long black hair in a pony tail and two scars no opposite sides of his face. "Allow me to introduce my self, my name is itachi uchiha. Brother of sasuke uchiha, The killer of the Uzumaki Nazimaki family."

Ruugy and taiga got in front of the door. "Why are you here, you're a-"

"Killer, yes but I was told to by the president to kill them, or watch Naruto's family die, every last member." He said walking away. He stopped and looked back at them. "Unlike mine, I only killed my parents because they were plotting to kill innocents." He continued then stopped again. "Don't tell him about this, if you do he'll tell sasuke and he'll go after the president, and he wont stop till he knows narutos dead."

A month later

Naruto walked to school like nothing happened with a smile on his face. He got to school and everyone was greeting him back. he went threw his usual routine and went to class. There he was surprised to see that they were throwing him a welcome back party, but the thing that scared him was that he saw itachi walking away from the school threw the window.


	6. Chapter 6

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

Its been two months scents naruto was hit by the car. Minorin and kitamuru confronted him about his parents and he never smiled that day. On his way home he saw a car parked in front of the apartment building. He walked up to the car and saw a man in a business suit with a picture of taiga on his window.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man in the car and he just looked at him.

"Beat it kid, I'm waiting for someone." He then went back to his phone ignoring his presents.

Naruto got frustrated and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the car. "Ill ask again, who are you?" Naruto said in a dark tone getting the man to go wide eyed as narutos eyes changed.

"I-I'm just here to visit my daughter, her name is"-he started bur naruto head butted him.

"I know your type, you come back after you send your daughter away tell her that you came back for good, but in the end you leave without saying good by when she is doing something she wants you to see." He then threw him back in his car and went in side.

Half an hour later naruto saw ruugy tell taiga something and she tried to get away from him. he then saw her stop and slowly walk over to the guy in the car and he hugged her, but she didn't hug back. as she came back inside he was leaning against her door waiting for her, but she didn't come alone.

"Aw, you're the boy from earlier, so nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

Naruto knew the smile was fake and glared at him then looking back taiga. Taiga, I'm sure he's done this before. he then looked back to the other guy with cold eyes. "Don't trust him for a seconded, I know his type rather well." Remembering his past about a certain teacher who loved his snakes more than his friend's.

Taiga nodded and walked into her room, but the guy didn't follow. "You say you know my type rather well, but how can you be so sure about me?" He then passed naruto, hitting his shoulder.

Before he was completely in the room naruto grabbed his shoulder. "If you hurt her, ill hunt you down and destroy what you care about most, she's like a sister to me." The guy nodded and shrugged his hand away.

The next day at school

"In the next week, the school is throwing a festival. We need to come up with an idea on what to do." A blued haired kid said as he just finished writing down school festival on the bored. "So, any ideas?" He asked looking around the room.

"A cosplay shop!"

"A caffe!"

"A cosplay caffe shop!"

Naruto, ruugy, and the girls were looking at the guys in disgust. They knew that they wanted to see them in something better for there perverted minds. Naruto having enough, stood up. "We will draw from a hat to decide on what to do, any objections." He asked relining a killer intent upon them.

"Ok every one, write down what you want to do and pass them up." The kid in the front said pulling out a bucket and placing it on the desk, looking sad that it wasn't going to be what he wanted it to be. Everyone wrote what they wanted to do and it was now in the bucket being shifted around. "Alright, now ill draw one piece of paper. Whatever is on that piece of paper we will end up doing." He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper and held it up high with hope that it was close to what he wanted. He opened it and grew a confused look causing everyone to look confused. "Pro-wrestling?"

Hearing what they had to do caused everyone to face flat. Naruto was the first to recover and stood up. "Alright, who wrote it?" A platinum blond kid held his hand up with fear that he might die, knowing naruto's reputation he might get pranced or worse.

Naruto grabbed him by the collar and brought him to his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? We have to act it out not hire Kane and the Undertaker, there in America!" He yelled causing the kid to pail at his mistake. He was drew his hand back to hit him, but the rest of the class grabbed him and drew him away from the kid. "Let me go! He wants to wrestle ill wrestle him!" He yelled over powering the crowed.

Taiga walked between them and kicked both of the two in the crotch. The kid looked at taiga. "What I do?" He asked with a cracked voice and tears.

"Your idea to fight, so I showed you how people fight in real life." She then looked over to naruto, who was still standing but with a painful expression. "As for you, don't beat up some random kid with out me." She then started to beat the kid around and the girls stopped her by dragging and tying her up, and the guys did the same with naruto after he used that time as a distraction and bit the kids arm and almost throwing him out of the third story room.

"Ok as you all know, were wrestling. Kitamuru will be the raff, ruugy will make the outfits, me and maxi will do be the announcers." He then looked over to naruto and taiga who were trying to break free. "Those two will be the bad guys, minorin and our lovely, super sexy, model will be the good guys. Everyone else will have a part soon, but me and the other guys will have to make the script." He then waved at the class and bolted out the room. "Have fun!" As soon as he was out taiga and naruto broke free and ran after him. "get your ass back here!" Was heard in the whole school, along with some crashing and screaming for mercy.

The next few days naruto stayed over at taigas so they could get there act right. Taiga asked her father to come and he agreed. Naruto still didn't trust him but went with it. Naruto and taiga put on the fight thing over and over, but he still didn't show. Naruto knew he wouldn't show but didn't tell taiga.

When it came to the end of the show they were told interesting news. "Ok everyone, tonight were having a misses pageant." All the girls looked at each other. "We've already came up with a Catani dent, taiga."

Everyone looked at her and she was wide eyed. "No, I'm not going up there!" She yelled at everyone.

"Sorry, but if we win our class gets scent on a filed trip. So, your going rather you like it or not. Besides, naruto and ruugy will help you with a costume, right?" He asked looking at the two. They both sighed and nodded.

Naruto picked up a lot of orange cloth and white cloth and cat ears. "Come on ruugy! Lets get this show on the road." He went behind a curtain and in a matter of minutes they came back with a costume. It was orange, had long ears, and a big orange tail with white at the tip of it. "Done." They said in sync causing everyone to stair at the pair at how fast they did it.

Taiga looked at it then back at the two. "A fox?"

"Not just a fox, but a fox that's tail can split open into nine tails and shoot confetti out once it dues." Naruto said pressing the button and the tails opened.

She sighed and took it. "Fine, ill wear the stupid thing. But your going to owe me, Uzumaki." She said with a glair.

"Fine ill bring you lunch for the next week, just go get ready. Your dad has yet to show his self." he said looking away from her.

Ruugy then got an idea. He got a marker and gave her whiskers of the yours truly naruto. "There, now you look more cute and it fits the part." Taiga then head butted him and walked off to get dress.

The big moment was here for them. Every volunteer was on stage, all the girls have gone besides taiga. She slowly walked up to the spotlight and stood there listening to kitamuru introduce her to everyone. Once he was done she pressed the button and the tails opened shooting confetti. "Now, we have a special guest here to see her daughter win this thing. Taiga-sama, will you please make you're presence known to us!" He said into the microphone, but got no answer. "Taiga-sama?"

Naruto looked over to ruugy and saw him get mad and looked at the text he had just received.

"Ruugy-san, please tell taiga that I wont make it, something came up. Thank you."

Seeing this naruto looked pissed, her own father lied to her about coming. Taiga took the microphone from kitamuru and yelled in it. "Who cares about fathers, most of them don't keep there promises to be thee for there. To night should be about us, not them!"

The crowed was silent until there was clapping from someone. They all looked to see who it was and saw it was minorin and naruto, clapping for there friend. Soon the entire stadium started clapping. "Looks like we have a winner." Kitamuru said, but then the lights went out and all the girls were gone when it came back on. "Now that we've done the misses, its time for the misters. Everyone who wants to participate proceed outside."

Almost every guy was outside. The prez was looking on with the microphone in hand. "Now, this is real simple, you are to run around the school and cross the finish line! Use any means necessary to win!" With that said naruto and ruugy stood next to each other, both looking pissed about something and with the same goal in mind. 'I have to win this for taiga!' They both thought. Soon others stood next to then and the prez held up a starting gun. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

As soon as she pulled the trigger naruto was pulled back and everyone ran on him. everyone was gone as soon as he stood back up, but more in an animal way. He started running like and animal, and fast to, but then he stood up and ran even faster. It wasn't long until he caught up to ruugy and the others. Everyone, excluding ruugy, was thrown, kicked, and elbowed. If they looked close enough, they would of saw his eyes blood red.

As he neared the end some decided to block the rest of the guys from completing the race. Un-fortnightly naruto jumped on someone's back giving him a bust to run on there heads. He heard yells of that's cheating but flipped them off as he jumped the blockade.

He caught up to the rest of them and saw that they were the track team. A few of them tried to trip him as he caught up but ended up tripping themselves.

Naruto was right on the last guy, when suddenly minorin came right on him and tackled the guy. Naruto passed and looked back at her. "Go! Ill hold them back!" she yelled tackling more of them down as they caught up. Without paying attention naruto passed the finish line, stopping and going back only to be crowded by everyone.

"Congradulations Uzumaki-san, you have now been made the mister school guy." A loud voice on a microphone said. Looking at the person he found it to be the prez.

They brought him over to taiga and gave them both a crown/tiara. "We here by announce you two the mister and misses school guy and girl." Kitamuru said backing away from everybody. "Now tonight were having a barn fair, so you two cant leave." He said leading them to a place where they could change back into there clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

Naruto and taiga parted ways when the party, naruto going to the top of the school building to watch the stars and taiga to dance and hang with her friends. She danced with kitamuru all night until it was time for everyone to head home. Naruto said he would meet her at the front gate when it was time to leave, but she got a real bad vibe once a raven haired guy walked passed her with a smile of satisfaction.

"Taiga!" a voice called out to her. She turned to see her father walking out of the school gate. "Did you have fun?" He asked stopping by her side watching the raven haired guy leave.

"Why would you care, you didn't show when I wanted you to." She then looked at his hand and saw some red stuff dripping from it and he looked at her. "What's on your hand?"

He looked his hand and saw the read stuff his eyes widened once he saw it. "Its nothing, l-lets just go home. You must be tired after today?"

He reached for her hand with his other hand but she swatted it away. "No, I'm supposed to wait for naruto!" She yelled getting a laugh from the raven haired guy.

"Good luck with that!" He yelling back at her. Taiga looked at him only to finally to see the resemblance between itachi and him. 'that guy is sasuke uchiha? What's-' she soon realized why he was here and ran back to the school.

Taigas father grabbed her hand stopping her. "Don't be stupid, he told me he would head home before the party ended."

She ignored him and kicked him in the jaw making him let her go. She ran to the school again and charged threw the school, heading up to the roof. She kicked the door open and looked around. There on the fence was naruto, with a katana sticking threw his back and blood on the ground. He had his shirt ripped open, cuts on his legs and cigarette burn marks on his face, chest and arms. She ran over to him and tried to pick him up but he was to heavy to move.

Not knowing what to do she ran back out of the school heading to her friends house. As soon as she got there she was banging on her door. A moment later minorin opened to door finding a shocked taiga with blood on her hands. "Taiga? What happened?" She asked hugging her and bringing her phone out. "Ill call the cops, just tell me what happened!"

"IWaitedAtThegaitfornarutobuthenevershowedandmyfathercamefromtheschoolwithbloodonhishandsaftersasukepassedme,Ididn'trecognizehimatfirstbuthelaughedwhenIsaidIwouldwaitfornarutoandhesaidgoodluckwiththatandIwenttogogetnarutoandfoundhimwithaswordinhisbackandhe'sstillontheroofandIneedyourhelp!" (I Waited At The gait for naruto but he never showed and my father came from the school with blood on his hands after sasuke passed me, I didn't recognize him at first but he laughed when I said I would wait for naruto and he said good luck with that and I went to go get naruto and found him with a sword in his back and he's still on the roof and I need your help!) she said in one breath but minorin was used to her fast talk, but she was shocked once she said sasuke. She grabbed her hand an ran back to the school.

Minorin pulled her phone out once she saw naruto on the fence and called for an ambulance. Moments later there were cops and military looking around the school area for sasuke. Naruto was taken to a hospital once they found that he was still alive. They made sure not to move the blade because it might hit his heart. Taiga's father was taken into custody and would be there for along time. Everyone from the party returned to the school after minorin text everyone what happened. They didn't allow any in, but one cop with a long ponytail let kitamuru and ruugy in and got minorin and taiga to follow him.

He took them to the back of the school and took off his cap, reviling him to be none other than itachi uchiha. "Hello everyone." He said shocking them. "Right now we have the advantage, sasuke will strike again while naruto is in the hospital, thanks to someone texting everyone about what happened." He said looking straight at minorin. "The police don't know this and we need to keep it this way, its time I confronted him and kill him like I should of done a long time ago." He looked at minorin again. "You, I need you to send out a message calling him out to this location." He ordered handing her a street name, place, and time. "Ill see you later, if not never." He then turned and left putting the cap back on. "And if I do survive, ill be in descries."

They each looked at each other thinking 'why did he tell them'


	8. Chapter 8

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

'Dame it, I'm still alive.' Naruto thought. He sat up and found that he was in worse pain then last time. He looked at his chest and arms and found the burn marks gone. But there was a bandage over his heart, covering the wound. "Ill kill them the next time I see them!" He yelled alerting the officers outside his room.

As soon as they came in naruto was at the door trying to leave. "Sir return to your bed, we have questions for you to answer!" One said pushing him back.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OLD MAN, I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE!" Naruto yeller at the officer bushing them all out of the way with one hand. He ran out the room to the front, there were more officers there. 'Great, its just my day.' He thought finding another way out.

"NARUTO!" a loud voice rang down the hall. He looked at the person and saw a pissed minorin running in his direction. "GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED SO KAMI HELP ME THAT I DON'T DO IT FOR YOU, YOU BLOND WHISKERED BASTERED!" Seeing she was mad he only had one choice.

To run out the front door and fight the officers rather than her.

But that even failed.

As soon as he turned, right in front of him were all the officers, taiga, and ruugy. He ran passed his friends and threw the officers. One pulled out a teaser gun and shot at him. It hit him in the back of the neck and he jolted around like he was having a seizer of some kind. "Ok everyone go back to work, police business, nothing to see." One of the officers said dragging the blond back to his room and strapped him down.

For the passed few days it had been loud, thanks to a blond that is. No one was allowed in, besides the officers, doctors and taiga because he said that she was the only one he would see to find out what was going on in school.

But there was one more person that came to his room, but he never came.

Itachi's body was found with cuts and a stab wound in this heart, lung, and the stomach. Taiga, ruugy, minorin, and kitamuru were shocked about his death. If he died than sasuke would come back after naruto.

Two officers awaited outside narutos room, one with medium white hair and a female with red hair and glasses. They saw a raven haired kid walk up to the door and stepped aside for him to enter. "Karin, suigetsu, watch the door, make sure no one enters." Sasuke said drawing hidden blade from his shirt.

Entering the room he found it empty, except for naruto. He slowly walked over to his bed, hoisted the blade to his forehead ready to end the life of the Uzumaki family.

Taiga jumped out of a locker and hit sasuke in the head with her kendo stick. He glared at her and attacked her with his katana. She blocked it with her stick, shocking sasuke, and pushed him back. he swiped his sword and cut the restraints on narutos hand, witch he didn't know about. Taiga continued to attack sasuke and found that they were evenly matched.

Naruto woke up and saw sasuke and freed his self as fast as he could. As soon as he was free, sasuke had cut her weapon in half and went for her head. Shocked she just stood there, awaiting the final blow. She closed her eyes and awaited death.

But it never came.

She felt something get splashed on her and opened her eyes and found naruto with sasukes sword in his chest. "So, the doup has feelings for someone. Surprising after I killed my family killer and became yours, I thought you would become nothing but hate, guess I was wrong."

Narutos hair fell into his eyes and he grabbed the blade with both hands. "Your wrong about one thing, I'm more than hate." He then pulled the blade in further and it nearly touched taigas nose. "I'M PISSED, SASUKE!" He yelled head butting him, making him let go of the katana. He pulled it out with one pull and held it to his neck.

"What are you waiting for? KILL ME!" Sasuke yelled at the blond. They then heard two people fall and in seconds officers cam in the room. "So, this is what you wanted, justice over vengeance. That's what makes YOU WEAK!" he grabbed his blade back and tried to decapitate naruto, only for him to kick him in the balls.

"No, justice is not what I want." He said shocking sasuke. "For years I wanted to be your friend again, but after hearing about itachis death I realized, there's no coming back, even for revenge." Naruto punched sasuke as he charged at him sending him back to the ground. He then stabbed the ground beside sasukes head scaring everyone in the room. "Officers, take him away!" Naruto then fell backwards onto taiga. As she caught him, doctors came into the room and took him to the emergency room, to keep him alive.

A few days later he was back in his room, the entire hospital was quiet surprising everyone. Taiga burst threw his room and turned on the TV, followed by ruugy, minorin, and kitamuru. "Look, look, sasukes trial is on!" Taiga yelled as naruto nearly fell out of the bed at the news.

"Sasuke uchiha, you have been charged with murder of the Uzumaki family and itachi uchiha and the attempt of murder of the surviver of the Uzumaki family naruto Uzumaki, how do you plead?" The judge asked the uchiha, who was in a straight jacket.

"Not guilty your honor." Sasuke answered, shocking everyone.

"And jury, tell us, guilty or not?" The judge looked over at the jury.

"Sasuke uchiha, is guilty." Once those words everyone in narutos room cheered.

"NO!" sasuke yelled cutting threw his straight jacket and charging at the judge, only to be shot down, scaring everyone in narutos room, excluding naruto because he was it coming.


	9. Chapter 9

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

A month later naruto had returned to school, but he kept hearing rumors about a kitamuru dying his hair blond and quitting the student council. As soon as he got in the gates the prez walked up to him. "welcome back Uzumaki-san, I see your doing well." She said stopping in front of him.

"Thanks prez." Naruto said looking at her in wonder because she hates him for all of his pranks on the school, especially the one with the girls shower head and paint, she was purple for three days and earned the name Barney the purple dinosaurs. Kids even came to school from elementary, just to see her.

"This is not the reason I'm here, the reason I'm here is because of kitamuru." She grabbed him by the shirt and brought him to her face. "What the hell did you do to him you low life piece of"- she was stopped as another member of the student council came and put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"What are you"-he then saw kitamuru walking to school but there was something different about him. 'his hair is blond, what the fuck is he trying to be like me?' Naruto thought.

Kitamuru walks behind a unknowing kid and gives him a wedge, the entire time he was laughing at the poor kid for his bad luck. Kitamuru sees naruto and walks over to him. "hello naruto-san, welcome back." the entire time naruto is looking at his hair. "I see you noticed my hair, you like?"

He looks over at the prez and back to kitamuru. 'This is what she was talking about.' He thought putting his arm around his shoulder. "Kitamuru buddy." He said as he grinned his famous grin. "lets cause some havoc." Kitamuru grinned and they both ran off as the prez broke free and gave chase.

On there run, everyone was pranced. The teachers found maggots in there food, the girls swimming team were blue after getting out of the pool. The boys gym teacher was hung by his underwear on the flagpole when he was putting the flag up and asked then to help him. and the school was pink before anyone knew it. To the entire student council, it was all a mystery on how all this had happen in one hour.

That same day the entire school held a meeting on the two. The prez walked up on stage with a mike in hand. "I think you all know why were all here, its because of the chaos the two has caused." The curtain raised showing a picture of naruto and kitamuru running with buckets of pink paint in hands. "Scents neither of them can be expelled because of how good there grads are, surprisingly naruto, we must take action!" She yelled causing everyone to cheer.

Taiga, ruugy and minorin at this time held there own meeting in ruugys house. "We have to stop them, do you know how much havoc those two caused, it's a new recorded on pranks, if there is one." Minorin said with an irritated look on her face. "He just got out and the first thing he does is prank everyone! Who does that?" She yelled with tic marks on her forehead.

"There's probably a reason he's doing this? If there is one then we should find out what it is." Ruugy said placing some food down for the girls to eat. "Who knows, he might be doing this to get kitamuru to see that its not him and he might go back to the student council."

As soon as he said that, naruto walked in threw the window. "Yo, how's it going?" As he waved at them they all tackled him. ruugy had him in a head lock, minorin held his legs, and taiga held his arms down. Seeing the position, naruto grinned. "Am I about to get rapped?" As soon as he said that they all got off of him and he was kicked in the balls for his stupid remark by taiga.

"What the hell do you think your doing to kitamuru-kun? He was fine until today, all he did was get into fights and small stuff like that, but you made him into another you for crying out loud. One is bad enough." Taiga said grabbing him by the collar and head butting him. "turn him back or I'm cutting you off on the free ramen on Sunday for a week!"

Narutos eyes opened wide in horror. "No! you cant, please, I love your ramen, it's the best thing that I've ever had in my life!" He panicked causing everyone to sweat-drop, including the bird.

The bird then shocked everyone by shacking in the cage like he was about to die. Everyone looked at the table and saw a book on how to make chicken. And ruugy bowed to the bird. "I'm sorry inko-chan, I'm not going to cook you I swear." Everyone looked on at the scene in confusion. Naruto merely thinking, 'who would eat an ugly bird like that.'

Naruto was shocked when the bird talked. "R-really?" Ruugy nodded and the bird calmed down. He then looks over to naruto sitting up. "Back on topic, turn kitamuru back!"

Naruto sighed and face-palmed. "Ok look, I'm trying to make him see that this isn't him and get him back into the student council. I should of told you, but I skipped my mind." He finished rubbing the back of his head with a smile. He stopped when everyone looked at ruugy who had an all knowing smile on his face. "What?"

"I was right, you are going with that plan." Ruugy sighed. "Oh well, lets leave him to it, he'll be back to normal soon." He then grabbed a plate and started eating followed by the girls, when naruto grabbed a plate, the girls gave him a glair that said, 'don't you dare try.' He just sighed and climbed out the window again.

The next morning everyone was waiting for naruto and kitamuru to show up, but they were surprised when they saw kitamuru with his natural hair color. The prez walked up to them and head butted naruto in the face, breaking his nose. "Ow, what was that for!" He yelled as blood flowed threw his hands.

"That's for the teachers." she then need him in the gut. "this is for the girls swimming team." She then upper cut him causing him to fly back. "that's for the coach, and this." She then backed up as all the others started beating him down. "This is for painting the school pink." Taiga, ruugy, minorin, and kitamuru could hear narutos voice as he begged them to stop and why kitamuru wasn't apart of the beat down.

The prez then walked over to kitamuru with her arms crossed. "So you decided to rejoin, what changed your mind?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Naruto said he would run for the president position, do you honestly think the school would survive if he became president?" He answered causing the five to think what he would do with that power. They all shivered at the thought, each having different ones. One was of naruto having nothing but ramen for lunch, another was that he was pulling every prank known and unknown to mankind, another was painting his face on the school saying naruto rules, one was him in the pool full of nothing but ramen, and the last was him starting a war with the school.

"Guess your right, well, ill see you at the ceremony then. It better be good!" She said with anger as she walked away.

When everyone was in the gym they lessoned to his speech. He stood right beside a beaten naruto, who was tied up with a gag in his mouth. Why? It was to shut him up. "I will prevent this from happening, ill become the new president and show you that I'm worthy." He then looked over to the prez and said a few words that grew wide eyes from everyone and teary eyes from taiga. "Prez! I love you with all my heart, will you please find it in you to stay here with us, with me?"

Hearing that the current prez walked on stage and took his mike from him. "you heard him, he's your new president from her on. So show him some respect!" She yelled dropping the mike walking away like nothing had happen.

Taiga followed her outside and into her class room. "Why the hell did you not give him an answer!" She yelled causing the old prez to look in her direction.

"Its none of your business, go hop on your mans stick so he can calm you down. I'm"-but she stopped once she saw taiga pull out a kendo stick and get into a fighting position.

"Fight me bitch!" taiga yelled charging at her. The old prez side stepped and pulled a bamboo stick out of the locker slashing at taiga, only for her to block it. The two fought on until they both gave a downwards strike only to be stopped by a blond with his forearms, causing the sticks to break on contact shocking everyone.

Naruto then fell down grabbing his arms in pain. Everyone saw his bones sticking out of the sides, but he then shocked them more by standing like nothing had happened. "You should be ashamed of your self prez, your suppose to set an example, not fight to see who's the strongest." He said glairing at her, then looking over to taiga. "And you, what are you thinking? If you love him, then why are you shoving someone else on him? right now is your chance to comfort him, now go!" He ordered walking out the door.

He walked behind the school and held his arms to the side and was surrounded by an orange clock causing his the bones were sucked back in, along with a loud pop sound. It disappeared and he then shook his arms around and they popped again. He turned to head back to class, but stopped once he saw the now prez, kitamuru.

"So you saw then." He said looking down as he nodded. "Well, there's no hiding it now. The day I was born, a witch kidnapped me and sealed a demon of some sorts in me and it can fix my bones once broken." He said shocking kitamuru. "I'm not the demon, I'm its jailor." Naruto said walking away but stopped right beside kitamuru. "Please, take this to your grave will you?" He asked resaving a nod he continued to walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

"Ok everyone lesson up!" Naruto yelled in front of the class in a serious tone shocking everyone. "There's a Christmas party coming up soon so everyone, and I mean everyone." He said glairing at a kid with blue hair and platinum blond hair. "Is going to help with the decorations. Any questions?" He asked. The two he looked at raised there hands, but quickly put there hands down once he glared at them.

"Good, now there's going to be a shipment in on a Christmas tree soon and were all going to bring something to put on the tree, according to the teachers, who ever doesn't bring something that person will have extra homework." Naruto said with his eyes closed as the entire room yelled at this.

"Naruto-san, what will you have us do?" The platinum kid in the back asked wanting to get this over with.

"Minorin, ruugy, and I will do get the decorations. Taiga, kitamuru and shikamaru will be in charge of the Christmas tree light's." naruto said with a smirk looking at the sleeping kid.

shikamaru groaned as he just woke up. "Man, what a drag, and I thought I was just going to bring one thing here and sleep it off."

"Not this time. Kiba and shino will be collecting stuff for the tree as in the ornaments from everyone. And the girls have to cook. The guys will put the tree together and help out with decorations once done. Now, dismissed." He said walking back to his desk to go back to sleep.

Kiba snorted at his job and walked up to narutos desk and slammed his hands on it. "Like hell ill be a retriever, give me something else to do!" He demanded. He then face palmed when he heard him snoring like nothing ever happened. "Fine, have it your way." He said storming off.

After everything is in place

"Wow, we did great, right kitamuru-kun?" Taiga asked while looking at the tree. On top of it was a glass star that she brought just to impress him.

"Yep, we sure did, lets go inform minorin that weve"- but he was stopped as a baseball crashed threw the window knocking the tree over. Taiga watched as the star piece fell off and crashed into the hands of naruto looking confused until the tree completely fell.

'Some luck.' Was taigas and narutos thoughts. He placed it down and him and the others started to help him pick the tree back up.

Minorin walked in and saw everyone picking the tree up and thought she broke taigas star. She ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. My aim is going crazy for some reason!"

"Its ok minorin nothing broke and everyone is fine." She said assuring her it was ok.

"Ow, I cut my finger on a broken light!" Naruto yelled sucking his finger. Everyone looked at him in disbelief as he grinned. "Just kidding, thought I could lit ten the mood for you guys."

A few minutes later kiba and shino walked in with some boxes. "Ok we have the stuff, now lets put it all on and set up the tables for the drinks and stuff." Kiba yelled selfishly as he started to think of food causing shino to sweat-drop as he saw the mutt drool.

"Ok, were done with decorations, lets finish the tree." He commanded as ever one, excluding shikamaru because he went cloud watching, started to put stuff on the tree. As soon as they were done everyone started to leave. "Be back her tomorrow night for the party." He yelled out.

On there way home naruto was as silent as outer space its self. taiga and ruugy started to feel worried for him so they confronted him. "naruto, is there something wrong? You've been more serious and haven't said a word to us all day." Ruugy asked his friend.

"I'm not going to be at the party tomorrow." He answered with a blank face shocking both of them. "Tomorrow is the day of my parents death so I wont even be at school." He then looked over at them and smiled. "So you two have to party extra hard for me ok?" He then walked into there apartment building leaving the two alone to think on what just happened.

The next day, naruto never showed. Ruugy was sitting in the front of the gate waiting for him to show. "Ruugy-san!" Someone yelled from behind him. he jumped and turned to see who it was.

"Minorin? what are you doing, shouldn't you be at baseball practice?" He asked seeing her in her baseball uniform.

"Yes, but there was something I wanted to ask you?" She said blushing. "W-wo-would you go to the-the Christmas party with me?" She asked as both of there faces started blushing.

"Y-yes, but I was going to ask you later after school." He said averting eyes from her. "So, do I meet you there or"-

"Meet me at this exact spot." She interrupted running back to her practice leaving a very, very happy ruugy behind that he just walked back to class without thinking of anything.

taiga saw this and thought she had the courage now to ask kitamuru to the party. As soon as she got to him she thought of someone else, naruto. 'Wait, why would that idiot pop in my head?' She thought to her self, but then it hit her. "Oh god, I'm in l-l-l-l-love with h-h-h-h-him!" she then fainted from thinking of them being a couple.

With naruto

Naruto sat by his family's grave, with candles around his family picture. His fathers tri kunai in-front of it. He brought out a rice cake and two bowls of ramen out to the picture. He grabbed three flowers and placed them down. "hello mom, dad, sis. Its that time of the year again. I'm just here to let you guys know that you've been avenged. Sasuke is dead, he got his revenge but it corrupted him in the end. I would be dead if it weren't for my friends. Especially taiga, she saved me twice now. Once by finding me, and the other by fighting sasuke to protect me. But I also saved her at that time. She was about to get stabbed but I took it for her. You may not like it but it's the Uzumaki way, never let your friends die by any means necessary. But I have one last thing to say, this is also my last time coming here. But I promise I wont forget you three, and I never go back on my promises, believe it." He said tacking his fathers tri kunai and family photo and placing them in his bag. He looked at his watch and saw that he might be able to make it to the party, if the bus didn't get stuck in traffic.

That was a chance he was willing to make.

Ruugy sat in-front of the gate waiting for his date, minorin. He was starting to get worried that she wouldn't make it, but his jaw dropped once he saw her walking with taiga, both wearing the exact came black dress and taigas hair was in a bun.

"So, how do we look ruugy-san?" Minorin asked blushing seeing him look at her in amazement. 'I hope we didn't over do it.' She thought.

"Y-y-y-you look amazing, no, better then amazing." He said making her blush more.

He was then hugged by his friend kitamuru with one arm on his shoulders. "Ok, lets get this show on the road!" He cheered but then he noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's naruto? Now that I think about it, he wasn't at school either, is he sick or something?" He asked taiga seeing her look away.

"Today was the death anniversary of his family, he said he wont be coming and to party twice as much for him." taiga answered. 'I just hope he changes his mind.'

"Well, we'll just have to tell everyone about this before we start the party and have a moment of silenced for them." Kitamuru said looking at the sky. "But enough of that, lets get this party started." He then ran into the gym and started to party with the rest of the students, while the three just realized something.

"Why is he only wearing Santa pants?" They all asked in union. "Oh well, lets head in shall we?" Ruugy asked following his friend.

"Your going to be alone for a few moents ruugy-san, me and taiga need to do something before we join you." Minorin informed her date walking away from him with taiga, causing him to face flat at that.

Ruugy then walked over to the punch stand and started giving people drinks, while waiting for the girls to return. When the lights went out and a spot light hit both taiga and minorin on stage with microphones and music started to play.

"Now it's Christmas"

"Where the smiles are abound"

"With friends it's like a party on this night"

"Now it's Christmas"

"Where it's time to make your wish"

"I hope you"

"Are all blessed"

"on this"

"Holy Night"

"Let's make this year's Christmas"

"Just more special than that last"

"Though for most of us"

"It's not a white one."

"Look up to the sky and see the"

"Bright star"

"Shining on this special day"

"Stardust glitters just like falling snow"

"Everyone is filled with happiness"

"With everything as it seems"

"It is just like from a child's dream"

"Now it's Christmas"

"Where the smiles are abound"

"With friends it's like a party on this night"

"Now it's Christmas"

"Where it's time to make your wish"

"I hope you"

"Are all blessed"

"on this"

"Holy Night"

"I know this Christmas"

"Is already upon us"

"Though for some of us"

"It's a lonely one."

"Look up to the sky and hear that"

"This song"

"Is one I will sing for you"

"Decorating and singing songs"

"We'll all come together joining hands"

"Then we'll look up to the sparkling sky"

"Everything is how it should be now"

"Now it's Christmas"

"Where the smiles are abound"

"With friends it's like a party on this night"

"Now it's Christmas"

"Where it's time to make your wish"

"I hope you"

"Are all blessed"

"on this"

"Holy Night"

Once they both were done they bowed and walked off stage into a clapping crowed, when again the light went out and a spot light went onto a naruto holding a guitar. "You girls did well, now here's a song I want to play for my friends that had helped me."

'N-naruto?' Were the thoughts of everyone in the room as he started playing

(AN:I don't own killing pain its owned by the letter black. I LOVE THE SINGER!)

"I'm killing pain"

"In the name of love"

"I'm fearless of what you can do to me"

"I'm hiding all my tears"

"Even though I wear them on my sleeve"

"I can't erase what you have done to me"

"Wanted you to love me"

"Always seemed to hurt so deep inside"

"I can't erase what you have done to me"

"Killing pain, Killing pain"

"You kill my pain in the name of love"

"I'm killing pain in the name of love"

"I'm fearless of what you can do to me"

"In the name of love"

"I'm killing pain"

"In the name of love"

"There's no hurting now"

"From the scars I have"

"So deep in the past"

"And I let it go"

"In the name of love"

"I'm killing pain"

"In the name of love"

"I can see just who I am"

"Always seems to find me where I am"

"I can't erase what you have done to me"

"Killing pain, Killing pain"

"You kill my pain in the name of love"

"I'm killing pain in the name of love"

"I'm fearless of what you can do to me"

"In the name of love"

"I'm killing pain"

"In the name of love"

"I'm hiding all my tears"

"Even though I wear them on my sleeve,"

"It kills the pain"

"Killing pain, Killing pain"

"You kill my pain in the name of love"

"I'm killing pain in the name of love"

"I'm fearless of what you can do to me"

"In the name of love"

"I'm killing pain"

"In the name of love"

"There's no hurting now"

"From the scars I have"

"So deep in the past"

"And I let it go"

"In the name of love"

"I'm killing pain"

"In the name of love"

"In the name of love"

"I'm killing pain"

"In the name of love"

He then smiled and bowed to the crowed as they started to clap. "Sorry I'm late everyone, to be honest I didn't think I would make it either once I saw that I had time." He said with a grin that said sorry for being late. He stepped off stage and handed the guitar to some girl and she nodded taking it and leaving.

He was then tackled to the ground by taiga giving him a hug. "Naruto, Its good to see that you made it." She cheered hiding her face in his chest not wanting him to see her blush.

He laughed patting her on the head sitting up with her in his lap. Seeing the position he blushed and stood as fast as he could. 'What was that?' He asked his self in his head. "So, when did you girls practice the song?"

"After school, we thought we would surprise everyone but you did that for us." Minorin answered waving for ruugy. "Well, ill leave you two to your selves, I'm going to party." She said running to meet him half way.

Now it was just the two of them. Mono-me-mono. That was until kitamuru came and stole her to dance. Seeing this made naruto chuckle. getting an idea of what to do after the party, but he would leave a little early to get everything ready.

Taigas place

Taiga walked home alone, naruto had left the party before it had ended and said he had something important to do. "Stupid baka leaving me like that, who does he think he"-she started to rant but stopped once she opened her door and saw a decorated, live not fake, tree with naruto holding out a present for her.

"Merry Christmas taiga!" He said with his signature smile, making her blush.

"W-what are you"- she started but she was interrupted by him giving her a hug.

"I just figured that scents were both alone, why not celebrate it together." He broke the hug and pointed at the tree over his shoulder. "As for the tree, you don't have to worry about it, I brought it over from my place."

'H-he, did all this, for me?' She thought but then started crying causing him to freak out, but it ended once she hugged him. 'this is my love.' She thought.


	11. Chapter 11

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

"All right everyone, its about time we went on our trip. I was wondering if we were ever going to go." A blue haired kid yelled in excitement. They argued with him on the trip but then naruto said draw ideas from the hat again and naruto won with his ski trip. Everyone thought it was a great idea.

As soon as they got there, there was a woman with blond hair in a pig tails and the biggest chest any of them have ever seen. Beside her was a tall old man with long gray hair and writing something down with a perverted look on his face, but it ended once the woman elbowed him in the gut.

"Ok everyone, single file line." The teacher said, but no one lessoned to her causing her to pout in defeat. She walked up to the once that were waiting for them and greeted them. "Hello, I'm misses Mia(AN:don't know her name so I changed her place with someone else from naruto) are you the ones who are letting us ski here?"

"Yes, I'm tsunade and this man here is juriya. You might know him from his books that he writes or naruto complaining about perverts out loud including him in his rant." She said looking over to naruto. "As for you naruto, don't you dare think I haven't forgot about your prank on the staff. Your going to be cleaning this place top to bottom before you can snowboard with everyone else." She said as a dark aura filled around her scaring the others, excluding naruto who was grinning.

"Sure thing baa-chan, ill be done before you know it. Believe it!" He yelled running inside and got started with his work.

"I swear, he's just like his parents. determination of both his mother and father, his habit of saying something stupid from his mother and protective of others from his father." Juriya said gaining taigas ruugys and minorins attention.

"Wait, you knew his parents?" they yelled together in shock.

"Well ya, I taught his father everything he knew. I tried getting naruto to go threw the same training but he wont do it, then I find out he mixed several martial arts together into something that I cant do. He's a real work of art." Juriya said looking in narutos direction as he cleaned the out side of the building.

"The only reason he didn't do your training was because you're a pervert!" Tsunade yelled punching him when she saw his hand try to grab her butt. "And the other one was because he didn't want him to turn out to be another orochimaru." She finished with a frown.

"You mean you two are the survivors of the snake house orochimaru? How did you two survive that place, there was rumored to be over a thousand snakes in there!" Minorin asked knowing full well of the person.

"It wasn't easy, but it was narutos father who saved us. He just left before the cops could see him. after that he caught that snake bastered and brought him to justice for what he did. That was a week before the uchiha killed his own parents to save narutos family, once we heard about them forming a group to assassinate the president we moved here so we wouldn't become a part of it." Tsunade explained looking at there ski resort.

"Outside is clean baa-chan, I'm heading inside to start cleaning there." He said grinning causing a shiver to run down the two grownups spines.

'He's planning to do something I just know it.' Were there thoughts. "Well, you three head off and go ski, we'll watch the baka." Tsunade told walking back inside, dragging the pervert who was writing in his journal on the two girls and the women pulling him.

Well, everyone was skiing perfectly, having fun with each other, having snowball fights, making snowmen and snow angels. But everything started to go down hill once taiga just disappeared. It was getting late and no one could see in the dark.

The worst part was, there happened to be a snow storm that night.

Ruugy, kitamuru and minorin were at the front door waiting for her to return. Then it stroked 10 and everyone had to head to bed.

All but one person who put on a ski outfit and carrying a black and orange snowboard. He walked over to the door placing his goggles on and a benne to cover his blond hair. He was nearly there until someone stopped him by walking in front to block his path.

"Where do you think your going naruto?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

"I'm going out to find taiga, other than you I'm the only one who knows this place by heart and you know of what I can do." He said narrowing his eyes daring her to stop him.

She sighed and stepped aside allowing him to pass. As he did she couldn't help but to think of how his father left to save them. 'He truly is your son, Minato. Lets just watch what happens when he falls in love, or is he in love?' She thought to her self in wonder.

Naruto was sliding threw the woods with a stick on fire in his hand. He followed her tracks but then they ended at a end of a ridge. Looking down he saw that it traveled down further down and decided to follow. As soon as he got to the bottom he saw her.

She was lying on her front near a tree with some blood leaking from the back of her head. She was nearly covered with snow, thanks to the storm. He rushed to her side and picked he up bridle style and threw his board away to make travel easer. He turned and ran back up the ridge and she started to stir.

She reached for the persons face and felt glasses and immediately thought of kitamuru. "Oh, its you. Thanks for saving me kitamuru." She said weakly but he didn't want to let her down because of her crush on the poor fellow. "How's naruto, is he worried about me? I bet he is." She said causing him to rise an eyebrow.

'She should know that I would worry, she's my friend.' He thought to his self.

"Kitamuru-kun, can you help me. I-I don't want to have these feelings for naruto, I want them for you instead." she said shocking him. She confessed without even knowing it was him. she then passed out and he made it to the resort half an hour later.

As soon as he got there both owners rushed to get the girl but stopped in front of them. "Take her and tell her that it was kitamuru that saved her, not me." He said with a sad tone in his voice that both of them recognized.

'She must of confessed to him and he doesn't want her to know.' Tsunade thought taking the girl. "Alright, but your going to owe us for this." She said taking her inside to help heal the girl, followed by juriya.

When the doors opened ruugy and kitamuru were there to see if they had found her. And thankfully they had. They ran passed them and into the infermery to do doctor stuff. They planed to follow but naruto walked in stopping both of them. "Ruugy, kitamuru, when she wakes up, tell her that it was kitamuru who saved her not me!" He said throwing his coat on a rack and walking off.


	12. Chapter 12

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

naruto walks to and from school alone, always thinking of same thing. _"Kitamuru-kun, can you help me. I-I don't want to have these feelings for naruto, I want them for you instead." _every time he thought of it, it made him flinch. Hearing someone tell him that hurt him, yet he couldn't figure out why.

Ruugy and kitamuru had told taiga that it was kitamuru that had saved her and that she never woke on the return. They confronted him on his decision but he would either ignore them, run off, or tell them he'll talk about it later.

The trip ended and taiga hadn't come to school in a while. Naruto was calm and didn't pull a single stunt or prank. The teachers were impressed that he would finish his work before they even could finish the lesion and he would just leave in the middle of class once he did.

Minorin being minorin decided to play detective and followed him every time, but only say him lay on top of the school and watch clouds like shikamaru would do after school. She didn't know what was up with him but she was going to find out.

At the end of the day miss kurama had asked minorin, ruugy, kitamuru, and naruto to stay after school. The four sat in class not saying a word but looking at each other until the door burst open and taiga with a happy grin on her face jumped onto the closes desk.

"Tada! I'm back, and better then ever!" She cheered as naruto and ruugy sweat dropped at her actions while minorin and kitamuru look pleased to see her. "It's a good thing too because I was bored out of my mind." She then jumped down and bowed to kitamuru. Kitamuru-kun, thank you again for saving me." She said holding out a box of chocolate to him.

Minorin glared at naruto who caught onto her glair and shot one back. she then stormed up to him, grabbed his caller and brought him to her face. "Lair!" She hissed at him to where only he could here. He kept his glair up and she said it again. "You're a lair!" She yelled causing taiga to look at them.

"Well, looks like the cats out of the bag." Ruugy said at one side of the door looking over at the other door and kitamuru was there blocking that side nodding in agreement.

Naruto glared at all three of them knowing what was up. "Taiga!" Minorin called looking over at her. "What you had been told was a fake story of the truth."

Naruto put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "That's enough minorin!" He hissed into her ear. "I cant be loved, or loved." He said a little louder witched caused her to look at him with a glair.

"And whys that, because of your family? Because your to weak to protect the ones you care about? Or is it something else?" She yelled at naruto slapping him at the last question.

"Its because of the demon that was put in him when he was born." Kitamuru whispered but everyone looked at him and naruto had tears coming out of his eyes. "You all heard that didn't you?" He asked as everyone looked at naruto who just threw ruugy to the other side of the room and ran off.

'H-he has a-a demon in him?' were the thoughts of everyone in the room and both minotin and taiga ran off to catch him before he did something he would regret.

'They hate me, they hate me and are thinking I'm sort of monster; or the demon its self.' naruto ran into his apartment and grabbed his bag, dumped everything out and grabbed his family pitcher and his fathers kunai and threw them in the bag with some food and water and ran off again. As soon as he got out side he saw both minorin and taiga running to catch him, but he ran in the other direction.

Taiga ran after him while minorin went to see what he took to see if there were any clues on where he would go. Naruto finally lost them and sat on the edge of a bridge looking down, thinking of one thing that he's thought of before.

death.

'well, its better then being hated.' He stood up on the poll and leaned forwarded until he felt someone grab onto his jacket. He turned and saw taiga pulling with all her might as he starter to get pulled back up. He glared at her and she glared back.

"what the hell are you doing?" They both yelled in sync.

"Me? I'm trying to save your life/Me? I'm trying to end my life." they yelled at each other and she slapped him causing him to lose balance and fall off the bridge.

"There's no way that"-she blinked once she saw that he wasn't there and heard a splash. She looked over to the side and saw him sitting there with a fish in his mouth. "What the hell, you still jumped?" She yelled down at him.

"No, you slapped me then I fell." He yelled back. "dame, even though I love"- but he was interrupted as taiga jumped down yelling at him to stop. Seeing this he caught her and they both fell into the water.

"Don't you dare say it, I want to be the one to say it first." She then started to blush and was about to say something but she was picked up bridle style and carried to shore.

Once there he gathered a few sticks and held his hand out to it. Automatically it caught on fire. She was about to ask but he beet her to the punch. "With the demon in me I was granted with a few powers, and bone healing." He then looked at her and smiled. "We'll say it together."

They looked at each other and said the first words in there minds as fast as they could.

"I love you taiga/naruto."


	13. Chapter 13

11/27/2013

Narutonadra!

Naruto and Taiga

don't own anything

Naruto walked taiga home and was about to enter his room when he was hit in the back of the head. He turned to see itachi and 8 other people there. "What? Itachi? But sasuke killed you!" He yelled confused then looks over to the others. "And who the hell are you guys?"

"Naruto." itachi said with his eyes closed. "The ones who are with me are a group of exorcist if you can call it that." Naruto's eyes widened with hope and looked back at him. "but it wont be easy and there's a small chance of death, will you accept it even if you may die?" He asked opening his eyes.

Just then taiga ran into the room and saw and the other people. She grabbed a broom and attacked. One grinned and pulled out a wrapped sword and pushed her back. "well, the girl likes swords." He said with a dark voice that sent a chill down naruto's and taigas spin as he drew another sword and threw it at her feet. "Pick it up and fight me!" He orders about to un wrap his sword.

"Enough kisame!" The orange haired one said in a low but loud voice. He walked in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Were not here to fight, were only here to extract the demon that the vale woman put in him." he then looked over to naruto and asked once more. "Do you accept even if it might kill you?" Hearing this taiga looked over to naruto and saw him nod.

"Then we shall begin." Itachi said drawing naruto's fathers kunai out of narutos bag. "Your father never told you, but he killed the women and took a small seal from her." He them broke the bottom and a piece of paper fell out. He slammed it on naruto's head and he passed out.

Taiga went to his side but was stopped by the one with orange hair. "Stay back, it depends on his will to live that will keep him alive." He said as each member stood around him and started chanting. With in moments naruto started to glow orange and a demon with sharp claws, long bony black body and a split open head and the size of kisame came out of his mouth.

Each member drew a weapon out of nowhere. The blond one had a grenade in the shape of a toy, the read haired one pulled out a whip sword thing, itachi held naruto's fathers kunai, kisame held his now spiked sword, the man with both white and black paint on his face held up an ax, one with a syth, the girl held the sword that kisame tossed at taiga while the orange haired one held a long black pipe, while the last one held a ball in chain.

The demon look around with a smile on its faces. "Well, if it isn't daidira, sasori, itachi, kisame, zents, hidan, krona, obito, and the leader of the group of akaski, nagito Uzumaki. Or was it pain now scents you nephew had became my jailer." It said in a dark voice glaring at taiga. "And you must be the boys mate, lets make this quick so I can devour you all!" He yelled charging at both daidira and sasori after splitting in two.

Daidira slammed his hand in the demons mouth and it explodes causing his arm to go with it. "Art, IS AN EXPLOSION!" He yelled happily. And the other one was torn to spreads with the whip sword. It then multiplied again and went after itachi and kisami. Itachi calmly threw the kunai and it landed in its head and kiasme cut the thing in half. Again it multiplied and went after zents and hidan. Hidan cut him in half and zents hit him with the ball in chain. The demon grunted and multiplied again and charged after obito and krona. She decapitated it and obito grabbed it in a head lock as nagito walked up to it.

"Demon, return to hell where you came." He said as obito threw him at nagito and stabbed it in the head and slammed it in the ground where it burned.

They turned and walked out leaving taiga. Itachi stopped and looked at her. "He's alive, once he awakes, tell him this is the last time he'll hear of us." He finished walking out the room.

Naruto stirred awake and saw taiga staring at him wide eyed. "Taiga? What happened? And where did itachi and the others go?" He asked looking around the nearly empty room. Taiga ran over to him and started an all out make out session with him. there first kiss was right after a demon was killed.

He broke the kiss and smiled. "Will you"-he started but she head butted him.

"Not yet, were still to young to get married."


End file.
